


With The Stars as Witnesses

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: After a long time waiting, it is Saeyoung and MC's wedding day.





	With The Stars as Witnesses

As MC gazed up at the sky, she smiled at the sight of the sun beginning to fall low. Today was an important day for both herself and Saeyoung, and as the evening approached, she could feel an intense fluttering in her stomach.

“A sunset wedding… It is very you and Saeyoung, I have to say…” Jaehee smiled as she helped MC with adjusting the final part of her hairstyle, and straightened out her dress. “Is it true what I heard that he chose the time of the wedding based upon when the stars will begin to appear?”

“Yes… He wanted it so that we could finish exchanging our vows when ‘the stars can be our witnesses’. It’s so sweet…” MC then went over to a table, and picked up her bouquet of flowers. “I can’t help but feel… anxious though… We’re finally getting married today…” She ran her hands slowly across the petals of the flowers, before she turned to Jaehee with a teary smile. “Let’s go…”

 

 

 

 

The affair was a private one – only those close to MC and Saeyoung had been invited. The thing was… Nobody in MC’s family had been able to attend. Only the RFA and Saeran were there… Not that the bride really cared – the RFA was more of a family to her than her own family was, and the same went for Saeyoung.

Either way, Jumin was waiting for MC near the piece of private land in which the ceremony was meant to take place. There had been roles decided for the RFA members through the ceremony, seeming as they were the only ones attending beside the officiator. Jumin would walk MC down the aisle, whilst Jaehee was the bridesmaid. Both Yoosung and Saeran were Saeyoung’s best man… or perhaps best men? Zen had been asked to play the piano for when MC walked down the aisle, and of course, V was the photographer for the event… After that, there were the two obvious roles in the wedding - MC was the bride, and Saeyoung was the groom.

“MC… Well then, are you ready to have no choice but to end up committing the rest of your life to Saeyoung?” That was the first thing which Jumin asked, just for V to quietly laugh in the background.

V ended up snapping a quick photo of MC as he approached them, rolling his eyes at his friend’s remark. “You make it sound as though it’s a bad thing, Jumin. They’re happy together!” He then smiled at MC, before he turned slightly. “I’m going to go and tell everyone that you’re here, MC. The sun has almost completely set, so you’ve done well with your timing…”

Just mere minutes later, MC’s heart was racing as she slowly walked down the aisle. She could see her future husband in the distance, anxiously tugging at his sleeves as he attempted to speak to Saeran about something. However, he stopped as soon as his eyes met hers over the slight distance. His face reddened, before he quickly turned around so that he wasn’t facing her.

All that Saeyoung could think about was just how beautiful MC looked in that dress… She had decided to go for something which wasn’t completely traditional, and was wearing a deep crimson coloured dress with intricate silver details on it. She was… beautiful… so beautiful… He knew it was a cliché thought, but he had just fallen in love with her yet again.

Eventually, she was by his side at the altar. Both of them were blushing, and grew even more flustered every time that they dared to make eye-contact as the ceremony began. Thankfully, the ceremony was only meant to be a short one due to the time of it. Introductions and thanks, vows, rings, then kiss.

Saeyoung was a blushing and stammering mess as he read his out vows, and MC couldn’t help but smile at him as he spoke. He did, however, calm down and become more confident as he went through his vows. “U- Um… I, S- Saeyoung Choi, take you, MC, the D- Doctor pepper to m- my Honey Buddha Chips, the 606 t- to my 707, to be my w… wife… to have and to hold from this day forward- y- yeah, from this day forward unt- until the stars s- stop shining, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part…”

MC was able to flow through her vows swiftly and confidently, giggling slightly at Saeyoung’s deep blush as she spoke.

And finally, it reached the exchange of the rings. Saeyoung was trembling as he took hold of MC’s hand, and gently slipped the ring onto her finger. For that matter, MC was shaking too. It was a huge combination of anxiety, anticipation, excitement, and love.

The moment that they were pronounced husband and wife, Saeyoung hardly waited for the ‘You may now kiss the bride’, and leaned forward so that his forehead was pressing against hers, and he was cupping her cheeks. “Look… The first stars are out… They must have realised that the brightest star was down here on Earth, by my side…” He then gently pressed his lips against hers, tears of joy beginning to stream down his face. “I love you, MC… I love you so much…”

“I love you too, Sae…” She kissed him back quickly, before closing her eyes. “I’m so happy to be Mrs. Choi now…”

The ceremony ended with the flash of V’s camera, capturing their kiss forever in a photo.

 

 

 

 

Saeyoung hadn’t finished with the sweet surprises that night. He had decided to drive MC somewhere after the wedding, and her eyes widened when she realised exactly where. “This is the cabin where we… where you…” She blushed at the thought of what had previously happened there, before Saeyoung wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned into her ear.

“Left evidence that I existed? Yep… The very place…” He then squeezed her slightly, and closed his eyes. “… I purchased it. It’s our cabin now, not just some abandoned place in the mountains… It’s our own heaven… The RFA have been helping me to sort it out recently. It now has running water and electricity, internet access, phone signal… And most importantly…” Saeyoung quickly led her inside, and MC gasped. If it were possible for her eyes to widen even more, then she would have done so.

It was completely furnished… And there were fairy lights all around the cabin, giving it a faint yet romantic glow. The first thing which MC did in response to that was turn around and tightly hug Saeyoung.

“I love you… I love you so much… Saeyoung… Thank you…” MC then sighed as her husband returned the hug, before he then pressed their foreheads together. They couldn’t do anything but gaze into each other’s eyes at that, until Saeyoung closed his and began to blush.

“MC… There’s one final thing that I want to do tonight… One of the only things I want to ask of you…” His lips brushed against hers gently. “I want to love you. I want to love you until we’re both tired and unable to think straight… I want to be drunk in my love for you…” As soon as MC nodded her head, Saeyoung scooped her up into his arms, and began grinning. “Good… You’ll love what I have planned for us tonight…”

He quickly carried her into the small bedroom of the cabin, before her eyes widened. There were more fairy lights in there, albeit turned off, but there was all sorts of other romantic gestures in there too. Plush bedsheets, covered with a scattering of rose petals… Unlit candles, waiting to have a gentle flame burning in them… And there was a small box of chocolates on one of the bedside tables.

_And Saeyoung had done all of that especially for her._

Gently, Saeyoung lowered MC onto the bed before climbing onto it himself, and carefully removed his deep red coloured tuxedo jacket. He leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips, before she giggled, took hold of his tie, and pulled him down for another kiss.

“Hey… Let me light the candles before you get all frisky, wifey~” He then reached out for a nearby box of matches, and began to strike them. As he did that though, MC hugged him from behind and slowly loosened his tie as she pressed soft kisses to his throat.

Soon, there was a soft light around the room when Saeyoung had finished lighting the candles, and that was when he returned to facing MC. It was also at that moment where she finally removed his tie, so that was quickly discarded on the floor. He grinned at her, before he wrapped his arms around her and slowly reached for the zip keeping her dress secure. As soon as it was loosened, Saeyoung began pressing kisses to her jaw, and began working his way downward. Her jaw, to her chin, her throat, then finally her shoulders and collarbones.

Once he had done that, he licked his lips and began to tug her dress downwards. He slowly dragged his tongue across the valley between her breasts, before he began to nip at and suck the supple flesh. The quiet whine which escaped MC’s lips brought a blush to his face, but the feeling of her hand running through his hair as he did it made him feel as though things were even better.

In response, he scraped his teeth so gently across her skin, making the occasional nibble to take in her taste. MC was his new favourite flavour. And the combination of him and MC was so much better than Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper…

Eventually though, MC noticed that Saeyoung was daring to move lower with his teasing, even including him giggling like a child as he ran his tongue across her belly button. It made her squirm, and he loved it. But what he loved the most was the way that she rolled her head back as he reached her hips. He kissed and caressed the bones, and the small whimpers brought a blush to his face.

Then he stopped.

MC gave him a slight glare, until he re-adjusted himself so that he could hold their foreheads together so that he could press a gentle yet passionate kiss to her lips. She enjoyed that greatly. But not as much as the opportunity to turn the tables in the situation. She was able to quickly get Saeyoung lying on the bed as she straddled his hips, before she went and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. She was slow in the process, but took great care.

Any time a piece of skin on his torso appeared, and it possessed a scar from his previous life as an agent, she would lean down and press a soft kiss to the pale skin. She wanted to reassure him that she was there to help him in his own healing from the past.

What MC enjoyed though… Was that in the past, Saeyoung had been so excitable yet so sadistic as they had sex, or it would become straight up strange with cosplaying and all. But this… This was a moment of passionate love-making. Perfect for the consummation of their marriage…

Once his shirt was unbuttoned, and only remaining on him loosely by the sleeves, MC leaned down and reciprocated his previous treatment of her. She trailed quick yet damp kisses across his jaw and throat, before she then went and applied more pressure to his collarbone. Saeyoung was now the one who had turned into a quietly moaning mess. Was this man, so intent on pleasuring her, really more sensitive than her? She enjoyed it for sure…

She carefully tweaked his nipples, making him yelp out briefly through pleasure. There was a slight line of drool escaping from his lips, and for some reason, she found that adorable.

After that, she followed his slightly pudgy yet somewhat toned abs with her tongue, before she trailed her fingers across his pelvic bones. She grinned at him as she then unbuckled his belt, and carefully loosened his trousers and boxers before pulling them off. She followed that with removing her dress and panties, before blushing when she realised that she was positioned so close to his hard cock. She then took hold of Saeyoung’s hands, and pulled him up before finally removing his shirt completely.

Saeyoung took hold of her thighs as he pulled her closer to him, before cupping her cheeks. “Are you ready for this, my beautiful bride from outer space?”

“Of course I am, my gorgeous galactic groom…” Saeyoung then moved his hands down to her hips, as MC went and took hold of his face gently, and pressed an endearing kiss to his lips as he slowly lowered her down onto him.

As their bodies joined, a shiver went down MC’s spine, and she groaned quietly against Saeyoung’s mouth. “Oh… Oh fuck… How do you fit me so well, Saeyoung-ah!” MC moaned out loud followed by a satisfied gasp as Saeyoung wrapped her legs around his hips, and then pulled her body down as he thrusted up.

“Maybe it’s because we’re perfectly made for each other… My wonderful Mrs Choi…”

Because of the heat which the two had worked up, as well as the new position and the atmosphere created by the lit candles, it didn’t take long for Saeyoung and MC to reach their orgasms, and fall down onto the bed in each other’s arms.

Saeyoung was the first of the two to fall asleep, and MC found it so adorable watching his golden irises try to focus in on her through his adorable lashes and half-lidded eyes. Once she heard his light breathing, she allowed herself to fall asleep too.

_Everything was perfect._


End file.
